The Alien Siege
by jimmyjammer1969
Summary: Tom gets powers, and his friends get kidnapped by the Illuminati.
1. Chapter 1 Connor

The Alien Siege

Starring

Tom

Lazer

Connor

DMP

Generic

25, October 2015 2:00 AM:

Connor had stayed up all night playing World of Warcraft, attempting to level up his eightieth character to the level cap before the next update which raised the level cap to 110. He had hit level 89, one level away from the cap when Reese came bursting through the door, scaring the living shit out of Connor.

Connor: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!

But before he could answer, a bullet came souring through a window hitting Reese in the back of the skull, killing him instantly.

Connor took a long look at his dead brother.

Connor: WHAT THE FUCK!

Connor proceeded to run out of the room, but just then another bullet crashed through a window and hit Connor in the back of the leg. He fell to the floor, unable to move his left leg.

Connor: OWEY!

He tried to crawl to the garage as fast as he could. But then, two men came bursting through the front door each wearing gas masks, and holding assault rifles. Connor gave up crawling due to his poor physical shape.

Man with Mask 1: FREEZE, STAY WERE YOU ARE!

Man with Mask 2: Your coming with us mutha fuqa.

The obvious black guy hit Connor in the back of the head with the butt of the rifle.

Connor blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 DMP

25, October 2015 6:00 AM:

DMP had woken up. He looked at his alarm clock, lazily.

DMP: shit its early, well can't go back to sleep now.

Disappointed, DMP got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to take a dump. Afterwards, he went over to his desk, and turned on his computer. A message from Connor popped up.

Message: Hello DMP, we are The Illuminati. We have been carefully monitoring you and your friends for a while now. We have noticed that you all pose a threat to us, and our new world order. Agents are coming to your location now. In fact they may already be there now. :)

DMP: wow, Connor shure is funny and kookey.

DMP responded. "LOL ok ill be waiting :3"

DMP then began to fool around on his computer. But then he heard something outside his window.

DMP: Meh, must be a branch...

But, then DMP realized, HE HAS NO TREES NEAR HIS HOME!

DMP: Meh, must be an animal...

But, then DMP remembered, HE KILLED ALL THE ANIMALS NEAR HIS HOME!

DMP looked outside his window. Yet then, he was hit in the face with the butt of and assault rifle.

DMP blacked out


	3. Chapter 3 Generic

25, Cocktober 2015 12:00 PM:

Generic: GAWSH MUM, WHY MUST YOU MAKE SUCH A RUKUS IN THE KITCHEN!

Generic's Mother: IM MAKING YOUR FUCKING SANDWICH YOU LIL' SHIT!

Generic had been sitting at his desk playing with his jacks and pebbles from outside.

Random cars were passing by, shaking the house with each passing.

Generic: OY! Wish I lived in a better house...wish I had bettah bandwidth too.

Just then, the local Carrier Pidgeon, Carl, came with a steam message in his beak.

Generic: OUY! GIMMIE THAT!

Generic looked at the message from DMP.

Generic: HOY! DEE-EM-PEE says he's the illuminarty

Generic's Mother: STOP YELLING YOU FAT SACK OF BAWLS!

Generic: MUM WE MUST GET OUT OF THIS PLACE OR THE ILLUMINARDY IS GONNA CUM!

But just then, a large SUV came swerving into the kitchen, trapping Generics mom in between a wall and the SUV.

Generic: NO! MY MUM!

Generic's Mother: Im going to die...i must tell you something before I pass.

Generic: wuh-whut is it mum?

Generic's Mother: Fuh-fuh-fuck youuu your adopted.

Generic's mother then died.

But before generic could greave at the loss, the people in the SUV began to open fire at Generic.

Generic fell to the ground lookin' like Swiss cheese.

Driver: alright, The Generic Gamer is down.

The driver then stepped out of the car. He was green and looked like an alien.

The green man walked over to Generic's corpse.

Green Man: Beam him up.

All of a sudden a beam of light came down from the sky and Generic's dead body began to rise up into the sky.

Then, once Generic was out of sight, the beam disappeared.

The alien got back in the car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4 Tom

26, Octobaru 2015 3:00 AM:

Tom had been having the oddest dreams for the past 1432 days. He had just awoken from one of those dreams.

Tom: fuck I need to see a physiatrist or something.

Tom stared off into the corner of his room in a desperate attempt to not fall back asleep.

As the corner of the room began to lighten up, due to his eyes adjusting to the darkness, a large, dark mass began to form.

He kept staring at this dark figure.

Is this another dream? Or is this reality? These thoughts swarmed in his mind as the room became lighter, and the creature became more into view.

Tom: WHO's THERE!?

Tom finally asked.

Dark Figure: ME!

The figure leaped out for Tom.

Tom: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Tom blacked out.


End file.
